1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video camera and, more particularly, to a video camera having an image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video cameras are equipped with an image sensor such as a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) image sensor or a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor. The output images of an image sensor can be adversely affected when they get too hot. To solve this problem, it has been proposed that video cameras have an opening in the face of the camera body opposite a liquid crystal panel unit in its “closed” position. It has also been proposed to provide an image pickup apparatus with a duct around the image sensor, thermo module, and radiating fin so that air in the duct can be discharged outside a camera casing by the operation of a motor-driven fan.
In recent years, a number of video cameras have been developed in which a liquid crystal panel unit can be not only opened but can also be closed with the liquid crystal panel facing outside. With video cameras of this type and having an opening as described above, the opening can be ‘stopped up’ by the liquid crystal panel unit while images are being displayed on the liquid crystal panel. Generally, when an image is being displayed on the liquid crystal panel, the interior temperature of the video camera will rise. It thus becomes difficult to release the internal heat outside if the opening is stopped up as described above. In the alternative proposed solution whereby an air outlet is exposed on the outside of the image pickup apparatus, a further need is created with respect to improving the aesthetics of the camera.
There is, therefore, a need for a video camera that is not only capable of suppressing internal temperature but that also retains a pleasant appearance.